What's going on?
by Black 'n Red Ninja
Summary: After turbulences the TARDIS finally lands in London, 21st century. Amy and the Doctor are confused; they wanted to see the 35th century. I am not good at writing summaries, there is more inside. Please read! Spoiler Alert, set after episode 5x9
1. Chrash landing

**A/N: ****Ok, so I have read a lot of FanFics and decided to write my own. This is the first time and whether it continues depends completely on you. I know there isn't much dialogue in this chapter, but that will change. It is simply a start. :) I am writing in both Amy's and The Doctor's point of view because I don't want to make it too unilateral. Let me know what you think! Reviews please!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or any of the characters. The rights all belong to the BBC.**

"Doctor, where are we going to now?" Amelia's smile quickly faded when looked at the Doctor. He had been very quiet ever since they had escaped from the core of the earth. She simply didn't understand what had caused this mood.

"What's wrong Doctor?" she asked quietly when she sat down next to him. It took a while before he started talking.

"How are you feeling Amy?" he asked. This question simply confused Amy even more and the look in his eyes didn't help. It looked like he was in pain and Amy didn't know what to do so she simply answered his question:"I am fine. What about you?"

He didn't answer at first. To be honest she didn't think he would ever answer. Suddenly the Doctor jumped to his feet and stated loudly and with excitement in his voice: "I am perfectly fine! Now we are going to visit London in the thirty-fifth century. I tell you, the city has changed a LOT!"

Amy didn't know how to react to his sudden mood fluctuation. While she watched the Doctor pressing an incredible amount of buttons she decided to let it go.

The Doctor did everything he could to distract himself so he didn't have to look at his companion. Every since Rory died in the core of the Earth and was taken by the crack, he punished himself. He remembered how Amy had fought him, didn't want to leave Rory there and loose his memory. But now, she didn't even know he was. To her, Rory had never existed even though he had pushed her to remember him. However something shook the TARDIS just as Rory was disappearing and then it was like he never existed. Amy had stopped crying, looked at the stopwatch and ran out, exited to see what would happen outside.

Amy sat down, looked at the floor and lost herself into thoughts. She felt like something was missing, and that the Doctor knew exactly what. She however couldn't even come close to what it was, not matter how hard she thought about it. Suddenly she felt like someone was watching her. The only alternative was the Doctor, so she started listening. Silence. No buttons were pressed. She could only hear her own breathing. She didn't want to be the one to break the silence so decided not to say anything.

"Do not think about the past! It is not going to do you any good" the Doctor reminded himself. He looked around and turned his attention to Amy, who was humming silently for herself, not realizing he was watching her. She was so beautiful, her red hair covering most of her face as she looked at the floor. She seemed to be lost in thoughts just as he was which caused him to decide not to speak to her.

Suddenly the TARDIS shook which caused the Doctor to fall on his back. He heard a "ompf" and looked around. Amelia was lying, not too far away from him, of the stomach. Slowly he moved towards her. When the TARDIS shook once more, he had to stop but as soon as she had stopped again, he continued moving towards his friend. When he finally reached her, he took her in his arms and said soothing words to her. She moved closer to the Doctor, seemingly afraid of what was going to happen next. As if the TARDIS wanted to annoy, she shook again causing the Doctor to tighten his grip around Amy in a very protective way. He stayed in this position even after the TARDIS had landed, enjoying this moment too much. After several minutes had passed, he regrettably moved away from Amy, not wanting to give the wrong impression. He looked at her, checking for injuries. After he had made sure she was perfectly fine, he moved towards the door.

The felt the TARDIS shake and fell to the floor, face first. It hurt but she didn't dare to move. Then the space ship shook once more, worse this time, and she finally got the courage to move one hand to her face. When she didn't feel any kind of injury she was relieved. Then someone pulled her in an embrace in a very protective way. She decided to use this opportunity and moved closer to his chest, breathing in his scent. The TARDIS shook again and she was glad the Doctor was there to hold her. It made her feel completely safe. Even after the TARDIS was quiet again, the Doctor did not let go, not that she minded. She loved his smell and cherished every moment. Unfortunately it didn't last long enough because he pulled away, looking at her. For an unknown reason she loved his eyes. She was brought out of her train of thoughts when the Doctor moved away and started walking towards the door.

"Doctor, what is it? Did we land on a planet with human-eating aliens?" She joked. When he didn't say anything, she went to him, wanting to know what was making him speechless.

What she saw, she didn't understand. "But Doctor. That's what London looks like in my time, 2010. Well almost, the Zeppelin isn't supposed to be there." The Doctor didn't answer do she spoke again: "Doctor, where are we?"

When he opened the door, he was stunned by what he saw. It was London, but not in the thirty-fifth century. It looked more like Amy's time, the twenty-first century. What had gone wrong? What had caused the TARDIS to shake like it did? There were many unanswered questions. He could hear Amy come towards the door. When she mentioned the Zeppelin, it dawned on him where they were.

He didn't want to say anything unless he was a 140% sure so he simply said "Well we are in London and as you correctly observed, not where we were supposed to go. Why don't we go check it out? There must be a reason why the TARDIS sent us here. Come on, let's go." He smiled at Amy and held his arm out. His hearts skipped a beat when she took it and they went to visit their destination. 

**A/N: Please let me know what you think!**


	2. The Scream

**A/N:** **Thanks for the reviews. I have edited the first chapter based on them and am now going to add another chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The rights belong to BBC**

They had walked the city for quite some time now, actually he had lost track of time. He simply enjoyed walking next to Amy.

"What do you think?" he asked his companion "nothing out of the ordinary -"

"-yet." Amy cut him off and smiled at him. The Doctor simply grinned back. That was exactly what he had been thinking but didn't want to say. They walked arm in arm for another while, the Doctor was enjoying the calm moments before the storm he knew would come.

"Doctor, can we go to this park? I know there is a lake in the middle of it. I used to go there when-" she cut off in the middle of the sentence, not wanting to say it out loud. After all, he was the one who had left her. Several times. After telling her aunt about the Doctor and had been yelled at for having such an imagination, she ran to the lake where she could lay on the grass, look into the sky all while listening to her surroundings. It was most beautiful during the night. Then she could count stars, hear the animals hiding in the trees and bushes and completely forget what was going on in her life. Also she knew the Doctor would be there somewhere, travelling amongst the stars.

When Amy stopped talking in the middle of the sentence, the Doctor turned to look at her. She was suddenly looking very sad. She also seemed to be completely lost in her thoughts. The Doctor didn't want to push her into telling what was wrong and decided to silently walk towards the lake. That was when he realized the sun had gone down and it was dark.

When they arrived at the lake, Amy lay down in the faintly wet grass and motioned him to do the same. The Doctor took the hint and lay down next to her, looking into the sky.

"We have been there" he said, pointing at a star. "The planet on which the weeping Angels were is in orbit around that sun."

"Seriously? How do you know that?" Amy was sceptical but trusted the Doctor that he was right.

Amused the Doctor answered "Yes, of course I'm serious. And I know because I studied star maps once upon a time in my nine-hundred and seven years." He turned to look at her and instantly saw she was having fun. This made him incredibly happy; after all she had looked so sad not too long ago. He stared into her eyes for a while until she suddenly was lying on him.

When the Doctor defended his statement, she had to turn to look at him. She was amazed by him and didn't even know why. When he turned to look at her, she looked deep into his eyes; she loved the colour and the sparkle in them. He seemed happy, and she didn't even know why. For some reason she didn't know herself, she rolled so she was on top of him.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor was confused but for some reason he was holding his breath while waiting for an answer.

"Surely you must know" Amy still didn't know why she had done it, it seemed like a reflex. For that simple reason she felt like taunting him, getting an answer out of him.

The Doctor opened his mouth but shut it again, not knowing what to say. He simply stared into her eyes. He knew he couldn't lose her, he had to protect her. That is what he had promised Rory. And she didn't even remember him; the man who had loved her more than his life and threw himself in front of the Doctor to save him. For some reason the Doctor believed Rory knew they all would die if the Doctor died, including Amy.

Amy didn't want to wait any longer, she moved closer to his face, their noses almost touching. Then her lips gently touched his.

Suddenly, he felt lips on his. Amy was the only possibility. He opened his eyes and saw her, eyes closed. Instinctively he kissed her back. He had never kissed Rose in all those years they had been travelling. He put his arms around her and deepened the kiss. He was exploring her mouth, and she did the same.

Suddenly, they were startled by a scream. Amy and the Doctor were suddenly alert to their surroundings. They looked at each other and got up.

"What the hell was that?" The Doctor thought and didn't realize he had spoken it until Amy sarcastically said: "A scream, Doctor."

"Yes, but why? It came from over there" he pointed to the forest close to where they were and started running towards it.

"Doctor! Wait for me!" Amy yelled but the Doctor didn't listen.

They had been running for a while, well rather sprinting. Amy didn't realize the Doctor had stopped before she bumped into him to which he responded with shushing her.

"Why did you stop?" Amy asked

"There is something or someone close to us. It is giving off signals similar to a human being, yet different." He answered, occupied with his surroundings.

Amy decided to wait. She was starting to get scared. She walked around and found something. She managed to whisper: "Doctor".

The Doctor heard his name and realized Amy wasn't standing next to him anymore. He looked around, found her frozen in one place and walked to her. What he saw made him curse and turned Amy to him so she could bury her face into his chest. 

**A/N: Uuuh, well what is going on here? Reviews pleaseeeeee! I'd like to know what you think about this chapter and what is going to happen next.**


	3. Running

**A/N:**** I have not been able to post anything until now because I had exams. But, here's another chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Criticism is also appreciated, just please don't be too harsh :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. The rights belong to the BBC.**

While hugging Amy, the Doctor glanced over her shoulder and looked at the disfigured body. Her chest was ripped open, you could see the ribs. It was obvious that the killer was disturbed by them. He didn't even want to think about what had happened to that poor girl, at least he thought it was a girl since the body had long blond hair. The rest of the body was covered in so much blood it wasn't recognizable.

The Doctor then turned his attention to the Scot who had stopped sobbing against his chest. He pulled away far enough to look her in the eyes. They were red from crying and there were heavy bags beneath them.

"You look terrible" he said amused.

"Why thank you Doctor for being so honest." Amy snapped. While looking him in the eye, she saw that he was concerned, mad and a mixture of many other emotions. She wasn't able to stay mad at him for long and she didn't like that.

They stared at each other for a while, neither of them wanting to break the contact. However they were drawn back into reality when they heard screams at the entrance to the park.

"We have to go, it seems someone else heard her scream and is coming to look for her." The Doctor said.

Amy simply narrowed her eyes and said: "Thank you Mister Obvious, for clearing that up".

The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle at that. Before they ran away, he got his sonic screwdriver and held it over the dead girl's body, gathering all the necessary information.

While the Doctor was busy with his sonic screwdriver and the girl, Amy looked in the opposite direction. At one point however, she decided to turn around and look at the body. That was when she realized the body had a tattoo on the side of her neck.

"Doctor, what is that tattoo?" she asked him and when he simply looked at her, confused, she pointed "there, on the side of her neck"

The Doctor looked at the neck and saw a symbol he couldn't quite identify. It looked like a cross, just upside-down. The devil's sign in this world's humans view. He reached into his jacket to once again take his infamous sonic screwdriver to copy the tattoo.

"Doctor, we need to go, they are very close now". Amy said in a low voice.

The Doctor looked at her, at the body and back at her, nodded, took her hand and ran. When they exited the park, they continued to run into the city. It was very dark and they continued running in the direction of the TARDIS.

While they were running, Amy couldn't stop thinking about the body, the scream and the people who might be after them. When they ran in the city, she decided it was enough running and hid in a dark alley whilst pulling the Doctor with her.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor looked confused

"I cannot run anymore. I need a two-minute break. Please" Amy looked at the Doctor and could see that he didn't want to disagree with his companion. She saw sorrow and acceptance.

"Okay. ONLY two minutes" The Doctor emphasized 'only'. He didn't want to push her too hard even though they'd probably die if they were found. Well she'd die, he'd just regenerate and he promised Rory to take care of her. He was watching the street whilst listening to Amy's breath slow down. After some time which he assumed were two minutes, he checked if the streets were clear and they started running again.

They ran towards the TARDIS and when they finally reached it, the Doctor unlocked it and pushed Amy inside. Before he went inside he looked around. He had the feeling someone was watching them carefully but since he didn't see anyone, he went inside and locked the door to the TARDIS.

When the Doctor was inside he looked over to Amy. She was sitting in one of the chairs around the console, heaving for breath. He had to chuckle when he heard her mutter something like "I need to work out more".

He then turned his attention towards the sonic screwdriver he had pulled out of the pocket of his jacket and put it in the console. The TARDIS started reading the information the Doctor had scanned. It was a young woman, only mid-twenties, blond hair, tall, skinny. Now why did she remind the Doctor of someone he once knew?

Then there was a knock on the door. Both Amy and the Doctor looked up.

"You open it please" the Doctor asked Amy, nodding towards the door

"Sure thing." Amy answered. She got up and went to the door. When she opened it, she saw a young woman, probably mid-twenties and a young man, probably closer to thirty. She had blond hair, was tall and skinny while he was about the same height as her, skinny and had dark hair

"Hello. Who are you?" Amy said with her recognisable Scottish accent.

"Hi. Is the Doctor there?" the woman asked.

When the Doctor heard that voice, he immediately felt relieved, happy and nervous at the same time.

"How do you know about the Doctor?" Amy said. The woman just looked at her, so Amy stepped aside to let them inside.

The Doctor pretended to be occupied with his sonic screwdriver. He did not want to talk to her right now, especially not if she was in company with someone he knew.

The young woman took in the so familiar scent of the spaceship she had not seen for so long. She looked at her husband who nodded and then went to the Doctor.

She leaned towards the console, looking at the Doctor. When she saw what he was occupied with, she took it.

"Now why are you always so occupied with this thing? I know it has saved our lives many times, but still.." she looked at it and then looked up, in the eyes of a person she knew but then again didn't know.

The Doctor suddenly felt warmer when the door closed again. His hearts started to jump when he heard footsteps coming closer to him. Then he felt her next to him and suddenly the sonic screwdriver he had been so busy with was gone.

He looked at her hold it. When he couldn't bear the silence anymore, he decided to break it, but she was faster.

"Yes, it has saved our lives a million times which is probably a reason why I cherish it so much. Also it is one of the last remaining things from before the Time War. It also reminds me of a lot of other things." He looked at her. Then he realized something.

"What are you doing here Rose?" he finally asked.

**A/N: reviews are important if you want another chapter :)**


End file.
